dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 210
Episode 210 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *DP fails to play our wiki video from start to end. Ya Garbage! *The unfunny Comedian and his Co host have a bitch slap fight. Videos Played #DP Wiki Situation #The unfunny Comedian and his Co host have a slap fight #"Jessy clock" freestyle (not found) #Marco Rubio says Donald Trump Has Small Hands #Trump disavows white supremacist but questions remain (not found) #Ted Cruz Trump Can't Beat Hillary # Photographer gets choked by secret services # RWW News: Trump Repeats Bogus Tale Of Pigs Blood Bullet #RWW News: Carson: End Nonexistent 'Ban On Christianity In Our Public Schools' #RWW Glenn Beck: Almighty God Behind Cruz Campaign #Bunch of SJW types fighting (not found) #Pastor in ohio shoot (not found) #four students injured in school shooting in ohio (not found) #Why I Will No Longer Be Addressing Any Black YouTubers ##WFTU and #Makeyoutubegreatagain. My 2 Cents #Why I'm Voting for Trump #Deadpool Satanic Illuminati MK Ultra Super Soldier Trailer EXPOSED! Satanic Hero! Start of the show Before the intro they play the iconic Mega Man 3 opening theme, the song used during the breaks in the earlier episodes. The drunken peasants start the show by talking about the drama going on here on the wiki, Paul talks about how cool the wiki is for fans to look up into about the show. They then watched a bitch boy slap fight between he unfunny Comedian and his bowl cutted boyfriend Co Host, They then played troll or not a troll when they watched Jessie Clock Drop a beat. Middle of the show Rubio says Trump has small dick. Trump disavows support from the KKK, but he's still probably racist. Paul thinks that the plot of the Goonies is that Chunk and Sloth are in love. Cruz says Trump is garbage. Photographer gets the shit beat out of him. Trump talks some shit on Muslims. Ben Carson says you can't pray in public schools.Glen Beck supports Cruz in just your right ear. technical issues. Ben Shapiro gets fucked up. Ohio pastor shot in own church. Ohio high school shooting. Crazy people segment Tommy sodomizer is butthurt about some shit. Guy who doesn't want to waste time begins video by wasting time and talks shit on #wtfu. during this segment, the video is slightly choppy. A group of 18 year olds tell us why they love trump. vigilant christian thinks Deadpool is satanic Illuminati and continues to use Wikipedia as evidence. During the two last segments, it becomes quite evident that TJ is losing his mind. (edit this as needed, this is just a basic skeleton to work off of) End of the Show * TJ receives a coffee mug with the Brett Keane "Manatee" picture on one side and 'for all your french vanilla situations' in Comic Sans on the other. * Ben received a book of conceptual maps authored by a fan of the show. * The Peasants got more As seen on TV products that they still not have done reviews of like they said they would. Quotes * "whatever Black keene" -T.J "... yeah, pro life man! Fuck these lib-tards dude! Fuck a woman's reproductive rights man! It's all about the unborn fetus!" - T.J. (totally in context) "How did they know I was a member of the IRA? Where did they get that information from?" - Ben "He looks like someone just puked on his dick." - T.J. "Get that bowl cutted weirdo back and do a slap fight" - Paul's Ego Trivia *210 is halfway to 420 *Ben wears a mask because he's a member of the IRA (Irish Republican Army) and is a fugitive from justice. *Ben Cackle Count: Ben laughed in his signature way 53 times during the show *Five parts of this episode have been uploaded to the DP youtube channel seperately: Douchebros LOVE Trump, Fat Ho Burgers , Jim Ass Returns - Ben's New Puppy , Moron Doesn't Support #WTFU and Angry Indian Chief VS Bernie Sanders Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego